


Skin Deep

by PaleGlow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Other, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleGlow/pseuds/PaleGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They expect to be stuck on Earth for a while, and they don't have much else to do. After getting their hands on some information about human reproductive organs and behavior, Jasper and Lapis put their shapeshifting abilities to use and decide to see what all the fuss is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for my wife. She asked for smut, and so I have delivered smut, to the best of my ability. Do not expect a sweet and touching story from this one, because there is none. Just porn. Fluffy porn, but... well, you get the idea.
> 
> I suppose it would be fair to mention that this works as a followup to my first fic, 'Scratch the Surface,' but not really directly. A lot of other things would have happened in the interim (which I may or may not write about in the future).
> 
> Anyway.... you've been warned (by the tags and also by these notes). If it's your kind of thing, I hope you enjoy it!

“Is this… what it’s really supposed to look like?” Lapis giggles softly as she reaches out to lightly run her finger up the length. “It’s _so_ …. heh. So….”

“Majestic?” Jasper huffs indignantly, lower lip puffing forward in a pout and cheeks reddening. “Powerful and intimidating?”

“Cute!” The smaller Gem releases another little laugh, and flicks her finger over the tip of Jasper’s dick, causing it to bounce gently and eliciting a startled yelp from her.

“H- hey!”

“What?” Lapis smiles gently, and sits back. “It _is_ cute. It’s like… a little… new part of _you_. I like it; you shouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“Y… yeah, yeah.” Jasper folds her arms over her chest, sitting back against the rock of the cave wall behind her. “Well, _anyway,_ why don’t you show me yours, now?”

“Huh? I… oh. Sure.” Lapis nods slowly, and sits back on the sand. “I’m not making any promises of accuracy. Just so you know. And I still think it’s all kind of weird.”

“That’s okay. You thought mine was _cute,_ so if I end up laughing, then I think we’ll be even.” Jasper snorts quietly, lips twitching into a smile despite the gruff tone of her voice. “Let’s just see it.”

Lapis grins nervously and shrugs, but follows that with a nod and leans back to part her legs. She curls her fingers around the hem of her skirt to tug it upwards in a slow, but deliberate, tease. Revealing first her knees and then the insides of her thighs, she bites her lip and watches Jasper’s face. Yellow eyes sit fixed between her legs, and slowly Jasper’s brow creases downward as her patience dwindles. Finally she grunts and motions with one hand for the smaller Gem to hurry up.

“Alright, alright. No need to be so cranky.” Lapis only keeps grinning, despite the fluttering feeling in her belly. “Here.”

Finally the space between her thighs is revealed entirely; she feels a light blush coloring her cheeks, and shifts her gaze down away from Jasper’s face. The other Gem’s attention is focused on her more than ever now, and she even leans closer to stare at the new formation beneath Lapis’ skirt. A tentative orange finger slides forward to brush the outer folds of deep blue skin. It sends a little shiver up Lapis’ spine as the sensation somehow shoots straight to her core, warming her gently. She bites her lip again to stifle a low moan, and stares at Jasper’s hands.

Feeling Jasper’s hands against her skin before had been intense, and pleasurable. Fingertips brushing over her back, her belly, even curling around her own hands, though—none of those feelings is quite the same as the sweet, warming tickle she feels now. Another little whimper of excitement slips out of her and she lifts up her hips towards Jasper’s hand.

With a smile, the bigger Gem leans forward and slides her hand up to press against Lapis’ chest, gently pushing her down onto the sand on her back. Lapis readily stretches out beneath Jasper and parts her knees to make room for the Gem between them. Jasper’s focus, though, has moved elsewhere, and she purses her lips curiously.

Without a word, those thick, orange fingers are sliding up over Lapis’ belly and underneath her top. The fabric stretches before giving way, sliding down in tatters onto the sand to bare her recently formed breasts. Lapis feels the blush in her cheeks growing deeper and shifts her gaze down to the hands still roaming across her skin. Jasper’s hands squeeze and rub and explore, and Lapis can barely keep her thoughts straight as she arches her back into the coarse, hot palms teasing her newfound nipples.

The little blue Gem gathers her wits, and her courage, long enough to look at Jasper’s face again and speak. Her voice is a breathless whisper, but she speaks.

“Well? Y… you… you haven’t said _anything_ yet about what _you_ think.”

“I’m not laughing.” Jasper’s words are a gentle growl as she leans even closer to press a soft kiss to Lapis’ lips. “I think it looks—good. You look good.”

Lapis smiles at the way Jasper’s voice catches in an obvious pause, lost for words in that tiny instant. Her mirth is short-lived, though, and gives way at once to a distracted euphoria when Jasper’s lips touch her skin again. The bigger Gem kisses her neck, gently sucking soft blue skin into her mouth and grazing sharp teeth across it before she pauses, only to repeat the action again, a little lower. Her hands remain fixed onto Lapis’ chest, kneading and lightly pinching at her breasts all while her teeth, lips, and tongue work over the soft flesh of her throat.

The warmth of Jasper’s lips pressed against her, and the wet heat of the Gem’s tongue as it teases here and there over indentations left by sharp teeth, are all enough to have Lapis moaning and writhing. She isn’t prepared at _all,_ though, for the way every kiss and bite sends a shockwave of desire straight through to her core, felt most strongly between her thighs. With another low whimper, she reaches down to tug at her skirt, eagerly working to pull it down and off of her legs, to get it out of the way entirely.

When she notices her smaller companion’s efforts, Jasper sits back to stare at her, smirks, and then shakes her head. She waits for a moment until Lapis has finished, and pauses to take in the sight with an eyebrow lifted curiously.

“What are you doing, brat?” Those big hands have left her chest, and instead they grasp Lapis’ ankles to lift her legs up and out, splayed in the air above her. “Are you really that impatient?”

Those yellow eyes drift down between her legs again, and widen in surprise. Lapis shuts her eyes and turns her head aside, humiliated but hungry for more. Her knees bend as she tries to angle her hips up towards Jasper again, and she buries her fingers in the sand, searching for something to cling to. Jasper easily slips both of Lapis’ legs into one massive hand, still holding them up above her, and with her free hand she reaches down between them.

This time, the fingertips that stroke her press down a little harder, though the touch is smoother; she’s coated now with a layer of shimmering blue wetness. Jasper smears her lower lips with the stuff as she rubs them and even pinches Lapis’ clit between a pair of fingers, earning her a sharp groan of surprise and longing. Without warning, one of those fingers slips inside, and Lapis can’t stop the little scream that escapes her lips.

Jasper’s lips, though, are stretching wide into another fierce grin. She lets go of Lapis’ feet, allowing them to slide down onto the sand again, knees spread wide to keep room between them for Jasper. The bigger Gem leans down close and slides her tongue up from the center of Lapis’ chest to her cheek, before kissing her mouth, harder than before, and moving that finger inside her. The littler Gem whimpers and moans, her cries stifled against Jasper’s lips for a moment, but she reaches up with both hands to grab her companion’s waist. The damp sand sticks to her fingertips and interjects itself between their skins as a gritty buffer to the touch Lapis seeks.

Jasper’s finger glides slowly in and out, maddeningly gentle, and her thumb layers a whole new sense of yearning on top of that as it brushes across Lapis’ clit, again and again, with every move of her hand. Parting her lips and moaning against the bigger Gem’s mouth, Lapis continues to cling to her hips as if for support. Jasper, all the while, grins down at her and presses kiss after kiss to her mouth, her cheeks, her throat, even her shoulders and chest.

As the finger inside her begins to move a little faster, and that thumb against her clit presses down a little harder, Lapis lets her head fall back limp onto the sand. She feels dimly aware of a twitch in her legs and a tingle in her feet, but mostly she can focus on little but the warmth in her core, growing tighter, coiling around itself inside her.

Lapis abandons coherent thought entirely; she has no time nor patience for the self-conscious whisper of humiliation at the back of her mind. Instead her whole being is focused on the pleasure of Jasper’s hands in her and on her. She braces her feet against the sand and begins to rock her hips upwards in time with the movements of Jasper’s fingers, impatient for a closer touch and a harder thrust.

The twisting warmth in her core still grows stronger, tighter, winding up in her gut like a spring ready to break free. Just as she feels that heat building to a peak, though, Jasper’s hand is withdrawn. Looking up with eyes wide for an instant, Lapis blinks, and then clenches her eyes shut again. She digs her fingernails into Jasper’s sides, scoring shallow little gashes in her skin, before letting go entirely to pound her fists against the soft sand with a scream of frustration.

Jasper blinks as well, and stares at her in silence for a moment. “L… Lapis? Are you… okay?”

Slowly, with her chest heaving, Lapis lifts up her head to frown at Jasper, but her tongue feels too big for her mouth, too clumsy to form real words, so she says nothing. Instead she sits up beneath the bigger Gem, sliding back out from beneath her. A flick of her wrist is all it takes to summon a thick, splashing arm of water from the mouth of the cave to wrap itself around Jasper and slide her down onto her back on the sand.

Lapis crawls forward, grinning, and climbs up onto Jasper’s legs to stare into her eyes. The bigger Gem stares at her in surprise, and writhes against the water holding her down, but she licks her lips with a wicked grin. Lapis recognizes that look with ease; she rests on top of Jasper’s chest and kisses her lips a time or two while she makes short work of her clothes.

The confident, amused little smirk on Jasper’s lips vanishes with a gasp as Lapis takes hold of her cock with both hands. She slides back until she can sit straddling Jasper’s lap, and takes her time as she strokes the bigger Gem’s length with soft, teasing fingertips. Still Jasper squirms against her restraints, but Lapis pays no heed to her struggles.

“Th—that—Lapis! Hell! It…. hn….” Jasper’s voice is tight with desire, the usual gravel of its tone overlaid with a sharp whine. “P… please…!”

“Please what?” For a moment, Lapis hesitates and loosens her fingers around Jasper with a frown. “Does this hurt you?”

“N-no!” Jasper stares at her with cheeks flushed and eyes wide. “Don’t stop it… it—it doesn’t hurt. I like it.”

“Well…. Alright.” Lapis smiles once more with ease, and resumes her stroking. “But I want to try something else.”

With one hand still teasing Jasper’s length, circling and rubbing it lightly, Lapis slides around to position herself directly above the other Gem. When she withdraws both hands to brace them against Jasper’s hips, she can’t help grinning at the disappointed little grunt that slips up from her partner’s throat. She wastes no time, though, before lowering herself down onto Jasper, taking her cock inside her, in place of the Gem’s fingers from before.

Lapis moans with mouth opened wide as she feels herself filled up, feels Jasper inside her and beneath her, warm and as deliciously comforting as ever. Jasper releases a low groan as well, letting her eyes drift shut and weakly thrusting her hips up off the sand. Struggling to find focus with so many different feelings, new and old alike, bombarding her senses, Lapis allows the water holding Jasper to splash harmlessly onto the sand below them.

Even once she’s freed, the bigger Gem remains flat underneath her, watching with obvious fascination. Lapis’ chest bounces gently with her movements as she begins to pull herself up and then drops down again, eagerly working her whole body as she aims for a return of that coiling warmth in her belly.

One thin blue hand slides down to press a pair of fingertips over her clit, circling it the way Jasper’s thumb had done, and she lets out a soft cry of unparalleled pleasure. Before long, both of them are all but lost in the moment, moaning and panting with every thrust.

Jasper’s hands find their way up to Lapis’ waist, though she rests them there only gently. Lightly she brushes Lapis’ hand away, in order to take its place with a fingertip, pressing against the blue Gem’s little button on every downward push.

Lapis feels her legs turning to jelly, but a quick glance reveals their shape to be the same as ever. When that tingling in her feet returns, though, her thrusting grows harder, more intense, and she clenches tight around Jasper’s cock.

The bigger Gem tosses her head back, though her hand remains in place, stroking Lapis in time with the rhythm of her hips. The warmth in Lapis’ core grows again, spreading outward, all the way to her toes and fingertips, and all at once, a surge of pleasure rocks through her and draws a long, shuddering moan forth from her lips. As she tightens again and presses hard down onto Jasper, her partner releases a cry of her own and shudders beneath her.

Lapis’ vision seems blurred as she gradually rides the waves of pleasure back down to be left with a faint throbbing between her legs. Disentangling herself from Jasper, she collapses onto the sand beside the other Gem and grins.

Jasper’s arm finds its way around Lapis, and she drags the little Gem closer again, hugging her tightly against her side. Without protest, Lapis closes her eyes and nestles her head into Jasper’s chest, one arm draping itself across her broad, muscled belly.

“Have I mentioned you’re cute?” Lapis smirks. “Like… _really_ cute.”

“Shut up.” Jasper’s only reply is a hoarse whisper, and she presses a huge hand over Lapis’ grinning lips for just a second before letting her go again.

Neither of them moves to leave the other after that, though. Lapis settles down beside Jasper, giggling softly. Jasper only shakes her head and closes her eyes, head laid back on the sand with full lips twisted into a tiny smirk.


End file.
